Modern system landscapes provide a large number of services, having different vendors, versions, and interfaces. Ensuring high availability of these services is crucial for the service customers. Keeping all services available is a tedious job, requiring a number of well trained administrators. The administrators must observe the status of the services on a regular basis, to deal with life cycle management, service updates, abnormal service behavior, etc. The increasing complexity of the system landscapes increases the time needed to investigate and solve the issues that arise. It becomes harder for the administrators to keep up with the increasing number of services and customers, which leads to critical service downtimes.
An automated approach is required to deal with these issues in order to ensure high availability of services and to reduce the maintenance costs resulting from manual intervention. The automated approach would ensure minimal service downtime in case of abnormal service behavior and would also decrease the necessity of human intervention. The administrators would have to deal with only issues that are not solved by automation upon a specific notification from the system after the automated approach has failed to solve the issue.